Dylan McGowan
| cityofbirth = Adelaide | countryofbirth = Australia | height = | position = Defender | nationality = Australia | currentclub = Gangwom (on loan from Paços de Ferreira) | clubnumber = 44 | youthyears = 2003–2008 2008–2010 | youthclubs = Para Hills Knights Heart of Midlothian | years = 2010–2014 2010–2011 2011–2012 2014–2017 2017– 2018– | clubs = Heart of Midlothian → East Fife (loan) → Gold Coast United (loan) → Paços de Ferreira (loan) → Gangwon (loan) | caps(goals) = 64 (0) 23 (1) 18 (0) 82 (7) 0 (0) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2008–2011 2012 2017– | nationalteam = Australia U20 Australia U23 Australia | nationalcaps(goals) = 28 (4) 2 (0) 1 (0) }} Dylan John McGowan (born 6 August 1991) is an Australian player who plays as a defender for K League 1 club Gangwon, on loan from Paços de Ferreira. Early life Hearts McGowan signed for Hearts in 2008 from Para Hills Knights. Following his loan spells McGowan returned to Hearts. McGowan made his debut for the club coming on as substitute for Mehdi Taouil in the 84th minutes, in a 3-0 win over Dundee United on 22 September 2012. In a 0-0 draw against Hibernian on 4 January 2012, McGowan drew praise from Manager John McGlynn for a good display, including stopping striker Leigh Griffiths. McGowan started at right back when Hearts lost 3-2 to St Mirren in the Scottish League Cup Final. McGowan signed a new one-year contract, having started negotiations in January. McGowan made the switch from the number 74 shirt for number 5 following the departure of Darren Barr. He made a good start when he provided a cross to Callum Paterson to make it 1-0 against Hibernian, which Hearts won on 11 August 2013. McGowan was an ever present in the team making thirty-seven appearances at the end of the 2013-14 season, With the club in administration McGowan along with other experienced players were released by the club upon expiry of his contract Loan Spell On 16 November 2011, McGowan joined Scottish Second Division side East Fife on loan. He made his debut on 20 November, as a substitute in their 3–1 victory over Forfar in the Scottish Cup, with his league debut coming on 14 December 2010 in a 6–0 win over Stenhousemuir. On 19 April, he scored his first goal for the club scoring the opening goal in their 3–2 win over Brechin City. In all he made 25 appearances in all competitions for East Fife, scoring one goal. Manager John Robertson was interviewed after the season on gaining McGowan services for the following season, but said at our level he's too good. In June 2011, McGowan joined A-League franchise Gold Coast United on a season long loan. He made his debut on the opening day of the season on 9 October against Wellington Phoenix. Adelaide United In June 2014, McGowan returned to his hometown, signing with Adelaide United on a two-year contract. Dylan made his debut for Adelaide United in the FFA Cup in the round of 32 against the Wellington Phoenix. He scored his first goal against rivals, Melbourne Victory in Round 22 of the 2014/15 season. McGowan scored an extra time winner against Sydney FC to send Adelaide United to the quarterfinal of the FFA Cup on 27 August 2015. Paços Ferreira McGowan signed a two year contract with Portuguese club Paços Ferreira on 16 May 2017. Loan to Gangwon In January 2018, McGowan moved to K League 1 side Gangwon on loan. International career McGowan has been capped 28 times and has scored 4 for the Australia U-20 side and was a member of the team that finished runners-up in the 2010 AFC U-19 Championship and the U/20 World Cup in Colombia. He has been capped by the Australia U/23 team twice. Career statistics Honours Club ; Adelaide United * FFA Cup: 2014 * A-League Championship: 2015–16 * A-League Premiership: 2015–16 Country ; Australia national soccer team: * AFF U-19 Youth Championship: 2010 Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Australian players Category:Australia international players Category:Defenders Category:Heart of Midlothian F.C. players Category:East Fife F.C. players Category:Gold Coast United FC players Category:Adelaide United FC players Category:F.C. Paços de Ferreira players Category:Gangwon FC players Category:Scottish Football League players Category:A-League players Category:Scottish Premier League players Category:Scottish Professional Football League players Category:Australia under-20 international players Category:2017 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:Players